


Love is Never Having to Say You're Sorry

by Keyschick92



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 09:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keyschick92/pseuds/Keyschick92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the party.  After the lap dance.  After many celebratory drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is Never Having to Say You're Sorry

He kept tilting to the right, then sliding down the wall just a little as the elevator glided upward.

"Come on, baby, just a few more minutes."

"Are you mad at me?" Adam looked dejectedly into his boyfriend's beautiful blue eyes.

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"I kept running off. People kept kissing me. You're mad, I KNOW you're mad."

Sauli laughed, "I am not mad, my love. It was your birthday party, of course people were going to kiss you."

"But I kept leaving you."

"I had plenty of company. Dani and I were playing a trivia game with Tommy and Ashley when we weren't drinking or dancing. Your mom was there, EVERYONE was there. You were being the dutiful host."

"But you're not drunk and I am. Why? Whoops, why is this wall so slippery. Are you going to let me fall because I'm such a bad boyfriend"

"You are NOT a bad boyfriend and you are drunk because everyone who walked up to wish you a happy birthday wanted you to have a drink with them.... and you complied. Here we are, now try to lean on me till we get to the door. Can you do that?"

"I don't know. I'm so dizzy."

"Are you going to be sick?"

"No, but I think I might fall down."

Sauli giggled and propped Adam against the wall as he fished the key out of his pocket. "Almost there. Keep your hands on my shoulders."

"I love your shoulders."

"I know you do."

"I wish YOU had given me a lap dance."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do. You are so much sexier than David."

"And you want me in my underwear on the cover of some magazine?"

"Well, no."

"See, that's why I didn't push that man out of the way and give you a lap dance."

For some reason Adam found that very funny. "You can be very fearsome when you want to be. I'll bet he would have moved fast if you told him to."

"Next time I will do that, okay? I will shove someone and shout, 'that's my boyfriend, move out of my way.'"

"No you won't."

"No, you're right, I won't, but it doesn't mean I don't sometimes want to."

"Ohhhh, you get jealous sometimes..... wait, wait, I have to sit down. Are we there yet?"

"Keep walking, back to the bedroom. I know once you sit down I won't be able to get you back up again."

"Are you going to make me sleep on the sofa because I'm a bad boyfriend?"

"Should I?"

"No."

"Then just keep walking."

"I really love you, you know."

Sauli hesitated for a minute and looked up into Adam's bloodshot but still gorgeous eyes. "I know you do, and I love you, too. That's why I could let all those people kiss you and have a drink with you and flirt with you, because I get to take you home, And here we are, so sit down and let's get those boots off."

"Then will you give me a birthday kiss?"

"Soon. Boots! No, don't you lean down, you'll get dizzy. Just sit there and I'll do it."

Boots came off, then shirt and pants. "Can you make it to the bathroom if you lean on me?"

"I think so. Don't let me fall, okay. I'm really..... whoa! That was close."

"You're crazy, you know it? Go ahead, do what you need to do. Want some help with your face or ...... Yep, here, let me help you with that."

"I think I need to lie down. I'm not feeling so well."

"Here, drink a little water and take these Advil. Just a little, not too much."

"Are you going to give me a birthday blowjob?"

"It's not really your birthday, you know, and even if I did, you'd fall asleep before ..... "

"I would NOT!"

"Let me get changed and I'll be right back. You okay??

"I think, yeah, I think I am, but hurry up. I don't want to be by myself."

"Two minutes."

"Hurry, I'm falling asleep. I need you here."

Sauli turned off all the lights and crawled into bed next to his beautiful birthday boy. "I love you, baby."

"I'm a bad boyfriend."

"Give me a kiss then go to sleep, Adam, you can make it up to me in the morning..... Adam? Adam? Ha, I knew it. Good night, my love."


End file.
